deismfandomcom-20200213-history
End-Goal
The A-Ideal's nature is revealed in the End-Goal of Its Internal-Action, which is to produce (Self-Creation) itself. Therefore, It's only action is creation, it is Creator, is all about just Creator, and It wants us to be Creator because the A-Ideal would only see value in that which reflects Itself. -End-Goal proves Creator >Direct Causation guarantees its End-Goal because if you subtract, you lose the A-Ideal. -We can know that the rules of logic we use with End-Goal are universal and not 'regional' to our section of A-Infinity because they are based directly off of the A-Ideal Itself! -The A-Ideal definitely exists. Something makes It exist. That something has to be inside the A-ideal. That something is the only part and action the A-Ideal has (otherwise It has parts). Obvious To Mind That A-Ideal's Purpose Is To Be Perfect Existence: -And because Creator is defined as being about Existence positively, therefore whatever the A-Ideal is is what Creator is. By definition. -How do I know there isn't something else in existence better? Because of Definitions. The A-Ideal is only one meta-Substance and that is Existence (again, by definition) regardless of Its attributes. Creator is by definition to be about Existence. Ergo, Creator must be the TTB of A-Ideal. By definition. Direct Causation: Other Pan-Systems To A-Ideal?: -How can we be certain that this is the End-Goal of the A-Ideal? -If the A-Ideal is one thing which can also be thought of as an infinite amount of things, than each of those things is done to add up to the total that is the A-ideal. Hence the term End-Goal. >There can be nothing else besides this because everything else is already a part of it. There can be no other pan-system to the A-Ideal because there would have to be an infinite number of further variations as well, all of which would have to be Added. Addition is inevitable. And because of that, the internal action of the A-ideal is adding Itself up to the End-Goal of Self-Creation. The First Action Must Always Be Existence: -We know the A-Ideal exists, both in Potential and Actualized (Ind.). -The opposite of Existing is non-Existing, and that which doesn't exist at all can do or be nothing. Therefore, for the A-Ideal to be anything, It must first exist. >Notions of things existing outside the Existence/Non-Existence dichotomy are wrong because Existence is defined as the A-Ideal. The A-Ideal alone is true Existence (obvious to the mind) and creation which is related to It. Therefore, to say that something exists outside that dichotomy is to say that there is something else besides the A-Ideal. The Opposite Of The A-Ideal Proves It's Own End-Goal: -The A-Ideal definitely has an opposite which is Nothingness. -We can know this for sure because if the A-Ideal doesn't do all the infinite things It does in Self-Creation, than It doesn't exist. But Addition Is Just One System Among Many!: -It definitely is. But that doesn't change the fact that all the 'systems' or whatever else goes on within the A-Ideal all ADDS UP to produce the A-Ideal! -Whatever the A-Ideal does, It clearly does it to produce Itself. Because that is the only thing It can do. The A-Ideal does an infinite amount of things which are really just one thing, and that one thing causes the A-Ideal to exist infinitely. There can be nothing else because there is nothing else left to be done. But What If The A-ideal Had A 'Secret' Nature That *Somehow* Changed Its Nature Completely?: -If the appearance of the A-Ideal does not match what It actually does internally, than it can be argued that the A-Ideal has parts. Knowledge Of A-Ideal's Interior?: - Category:Metaphysics